Cheryl and Toni:Consequences
by belppe
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are trying to keep their new relationship a secret, but nothing can stay secret forever... *DISCLAIMER* I don't own Riverdale or anything affiliated with Riverdale. *AUTHOR'S NOTE* Please let me know if there is anything else Riverdale or something else you would like me to write, please private message me. Thank you and enjoy the story.


Penelope stares at Cheryl in horror. Toni lay there not knowing what to say or do. Penelope then stomped over to the side of the bed where Cheryl was laying, grabbed her by the hand, and brought her downstairs, Penelope's heels clicking down the hardwood stairs as they went down. Penelope brought Cheryl into the living room and closed the sliding doors that close off the room.

"What do you think you're doing?!" asks Penelope's, her face getting redder by the second.

"I'm with the person I love." says Cheryl, with a scared look.

"In the Blossom family, we stick to the normal, man loves woman, woman loves man, there is none of this same-gender love...stuff." says Penelope disgusted.

"But you always said to be with the person I love the most!" explains Cheryl remembering the day when her mother and father gave her "the talk".

"I've never said such a thing!" exclaimed Penelope getting defensive.

"Don't lie to me mother, now is not the time for lies!" Cheryl yelled at her mom.

She got up, opened up the sliding door and ran back upstairs to where Toni sat in the bed with a very concerned look on her face. Cheryl kissed Toni with tears running down her face. Cheryl pulled away and started sobbing. Toni wrapped her bare arms around Cheryl and kept her close, after awhile the front door opened and closed signaling that Penelope had left. The distant sound of the Blossom car sped off in a hurry, but where, no one knew. Toni stayed to comfort Cheryl as she sobbed on and off.

5 hours later

"T-t-Toni?" asks Cheryl stuttering.

"Yes?" asks Toni looking concerned.

"I love you no matter what happens, you are the love of my life, nothing could ever come between us, not even my mother." says Cheryl tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aww, I love you too Cheryl, you mean the world to me too, we won't let your mother get in the way." says Toni her heart feeling heavy.

Cheryl slid over and cuddled up beside Toni both of them not knowing what was coming, but they weren't going to worry, because they were sharing a precious and heartfelt moment possibly before the storm came. Cheryl got out of her bed and went around the house locking windows and doors before coming back upstairs, Cheryl crying as she did this, knowing that her mother no longer loved her for who she was. She stopped halfway up the stairs and asked herself "Am I a monster?", but then she shook her head and continued back up the stairs to her room.

"Are you hungry?" asked Cheryl

"Starving." replied Toni with a slight smile on her face.

They went downstairs hand in hand, they made some spaghetti and sauce before heading into the living room, closing all the blinds in the house and deciding on a movie to watch. They ended up watching the Pitch Perfect 3, before going to heading to Cheryl's bed and having a good night's rest.

 **Monday Morning**

Cheryl and Toni decided to go to school that morning, they took the spare car from the back garage at the Blossom's house and sped off to Toni's house so she could grab her school stuff. Toni walked up to her trailer and opened the door. Toni's mother and father came to her and hugged her crying.

"Toni, we are here for you, we love you no matter what, and you and Cheryl are welcome here always." said Toni's mom comfortingly.

"I agree with your mother one-hundred percent, we are here for you and Cheryl, I know her mom didn't take that lightly from the texts you sent." said Toni's father.

"Thank you both, I really appreciate it, I'll keep that in mind, I love you both lots!" says Toni as she grabs her school bag and walks out the door.

Toni closes the door behind her and climbs into Cheryl's car.

"Hey,um, I was just talking to my Mom and Dad, they say that you're welcome to come stay with us, especially since with what happened between you and your mom." said Toni looking at Cheryl as she was driving down the road.

"I think I might just take up on that offer." said Cheryl looking at the road ahead of her with a small smile on her face.

The girls arrived at school and went their separate ways, soon enough the day had ended and Cheryl had made up her mind. The two girls met at Cheryl's car at the end of the day.

"Toni, I've decided to take up your parent's offer and stay at your house for awhile." says Cheryl looking down at the ground.

"For sure, let's go back to your house to get some clothes." said Toni with a smile on her face.

The girls climbed into the car and drove to Cheryl's house, the drive was fairly short, Cheryl pulled up to the gate and punched in the code, the gate closing behind the car as it pulls into the driveway. Cheryl sees her mother's car parked and spots her mother tending to the garden in the back.

"Come with me, but be quick." whispers Cheryl.

The two girls rush to the front door, close it silently, and then rush up the stairs. They go to Cheryl's room into the closet, Cheryl grabs a bag and starts putting some of her favourite outfits into a the bag, she grabbed her brush and all the other essentials she would need for the next few days. Toni grabbed Cheryl's bag, turned off the lights and rushed down the stairs as they heard the back door open. They dashed into the car, climbed in and Cheryl started the car not caring that they didn't have their seat belts on. They put their seat belts on and headed to Toni's trailer, when they entered Toni's trailer, Toni's mother and father were standing in the living room waiting for them.

"Welcome to our home Cheryl!" said Toni's mother in a warm welcoming voice.

"Yes, welcome Cheryl." said Toni's father with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Topaz, I think I'm just going to go lie down." said Cheryl looking worn out.

"I'll take her to our room." said Toni looking at her parents.

Toni took Cheryl's bag and brought it to their room. Inside Toni's room, all four walls were white with a window directly across from Toni's queen bed. Toni's bed had a black comforter with black pillow cases and a bedside table on each side of the bed. Cheryl took off her shoes, stripped down into her underwear and climbed under the covers. Toni climbed in beside her and stroked Cheryl's hair until she fell asleep. As Cheryl was sleeping, Toni felt her eyes become heavy and she too climbed underneath the covers and fell asleep.


End file.
